Lust and Locked Doors
by Creid12
Summary: Hermione agrees to deliver a present to Remus on Christmas Eve. She wasn’t expecting anything to go wrong... or as it turns out, everything to go so right.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that is part of it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.

Authors note: Hermione is of age. Rate M for sexual themes and language.

Grimmauld Place:

Hermione took a hesitant step outside her room at Grimmauld Place. She was craving a cup of hot chocolate, but most of the people in the house were asleep. She didn't want to wake anyone. She pulled the door closed gently, hearing a last snore from her roommate and friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione!" A voice hissed. "What are you doing up?" Hermione turned to the voice. Nymphadora Tonks, pink hair flashing, tiptoed towards her.

"Hello, Tonks!" Hermione whispered back. "I was up for a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like to join me?"

Tonks hesitated, peering down the hall. "Er- No thanks. I was just... Say Hermione, could you give this to Remus?" She handed hermione a small rectangle package with a tiny pink bow on it. Tonks tossed her a wink. "Can you do it now, it's important. And if you could, tell him I'll be waiting in the basement for him."

Hermione gave a small grin. Everyone in the house was aware of the tension between the pair. Sirius found it hilarious and often made fun of the pair in front of the Order. While Remus seemed to be resisting Tonk's forwardness, it appeared to be coming to an end.

"No problem. They're probably in the library drinking." Hermione whispered. "I'll stop on my way down to the kitchen." Hermione gave a bright smile. She found the couple awkward and clumsy and that wasn't even mentioning Tonks inability to walk a straight line without tripping. But who was she to stop them if they liked each other.

Hermione glided passed Tonks, light on her feet, as she made her way down the stairs. She knew Sirius and Remus often stayed up after everyone went to sleep to talk. Especially around the holidays, the men reminisced about their Hogwarts years.

Tonks gave a squeeze to the girls shoulder as she moved passed her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Tonks moving down the back staircase towards the basement.

Unbeknownst to the pair, two sets of blue eyes watched the two witches depart. They smirked, knowing they needed to ruin Tonks present. Perhaps locking the door to the library and the basement respectfully would solve their problem.

Hermione gave a gentle knock to the library door. A deep husky voice allowed her entrance. Hermione slowly peaked in. "Hey!" Hermione whispered as she shut the door gently. Two men sat on comfy plush chairs around the fire. Sirius reclined back as he nodded to Hermione.

"What's going on, kitten?" He mumbled. Hermione could tell by his relaxed pose he was slightly inebriated.

"I'm delivering a present to Remus." Hermione smiled as she nodded to the slouching werewolf.

"You got me a gift, Hermione?" The werewolf in question asked.

"Well-" Hermione started but was interrupted by Sirius Black.

"I'm hurt, Kitten! And nothing for me? After all the times I let you sneak the dangerous books out of the library to read." Sirius jumped up.

"No. Actually-" Hermione tried to put in but Sirius cut her off again.

"Well give it to him then. Let's see it. Open it, Moony." Sirius quickly snatched the small package and tossed it at his friend.

Hermione was impressed with both of their quick reflexes even in their partly intoxicated state. Remus caught it quickly and tossed the bow aside, his eyebrow raised. Probably because it was pink. They knew Hermione wasn't a fan of the color pink.

Hermione took a step towards the men in an attempt to explain that the package wasn't from her. She gave in once again when Sirius thrust a tumbler full of fire whiskey at her.

"Come on, Kitten. You've been seventeen for almost a year. Have a drink with two old marauders." The man grinned mischievously. "Well, one old marauder and one deeply attractive and distinguished marauder." He winked at Hermione.

She laughed softly. "Sure. I'll have a drink with Remus and an old marauder." She tossed over her shoulder as she glided towards the squishy couch near from the men's chairs.

"I'm hurt, Kitten." Sirius barked as he laughed.

Remus stood up. "Thank you Hermione. I insist we share it now." He handed her the small box, a good size piece of chocolate in his hands already.

"Oh well, I couldn't. It's yours and besides, I didn't-" Hermione tried again.

Sirius reaches in the box and shoved a piece of the chocolate in her mouth before tossing a piece into his mouth as well.

"It's delicious." Remus smiles cheerfully.

"Yeah, it goes well with fire whiskey too." Sirius grinned before tossing the rest of his drink back.

Hermione chewed the piece of sweet chocolate in her mouth before saying, "Yes, it's lovely. However, I've been trying to tell you. I didn't get you this, Remus." Hermione rushed out, "Tonks wanted me to give you this and tell you she'll wait for you in the basement." Hermione blushed lightly at the innuendo.

Both men froze. Remus who had just returned to his chair, jumped up. "Excuse me?" He yelled.

"Tonks, Remus. Focus. She's waiting for you-" Hermione trailed off. "Is it hot in here?" Hermione pulled on the robe she had wrapped herself in before leaving her room. Underneath she only had a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Ginny always kept the fire burning and both girls were used to sleeping in little clothing from the heat. She regretted leaving the room without properly clothing herself now. The robe was making her hot.

"Kitten, tell me you didn't just give us chocolate from my cousin?" Sirius said slowly.

"I just said that Sirius!" She turned to look at the dark haired man in question. He just looked blankly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, Tonks is well-" Remus started slowly.

"Obsessed with Remus. My cousin is obsessed." Sirius put in.

"But Mrs. Weasley said you guys were interested in each other. I don't understand." Hermione frowned.

"That bloody witch hasn't exactly helped the situation." Sirius grumbled as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the chair.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelped as the man undressed even as he began unbuttoning his own shirt. "Fuck. We need to get Hermione out of here."

"She's has some too, Moony. She can't go back to her room." Sirius ran a hand threw his long hair. "Shit, this is bad."

Hermione slowly backed up from the men. Her body tingling as she tried not to look at the naked torsos of two men she had no business checking out. Sirius has a muscular build, his shoulders broad. He had a small trail of hair leading down to and disappearing in his low slung jeans. Hermione gulped.

She turned to the werewolf just in time to see him pull off his jumper and undershirt. He was very trim. Hermione was sure the man didn't have an ounce of fat on him. But then, most werewolves didn't. He wasn't broad like Sirius but he did have well defined muscles in his shoulders and arms. Hermione was surprised how fit both older men were.

"Kitten, now is not the time to check either of us out. While any other time I'd appreciate your lovely gaze on me, we're pretty sure Tonks added a lust potion to that chocolate." Sirius banger his flat palm against the nearest bookshelf. "You need to go to my room and lock the door. You had some too and we don't need you jumping anyone on your way out. Do not leave the room until morning."

Hermione drew her eyes from the nearly naked men and blanked. "Lust potion?"

"Yes, Hermione. Please leave because I'm not going to be able to not touch you very soon." Remus has his hands clenched around the back of his chair.

Hermione, fully understanding the situation, turned and rushed to the door. She tugged on the nob but nothing happened. "It's locked. I didn't bring my wand" she turned to the two men. Her hands gliding down her stomach to untie the knot of her robe. Her body was so warm. She needed to take her heavy robe off.

Sirius removed his wand and tried the basic unlocking spells. When none of them worked, he tried more in depth spells before finally growling, "Bombarda!" The door appeared to soak in the spell, glowing a bright white before turning back to the dark wood color it was before.

"Fuck!" Sirius hissed.

"Padfoot!" Remus growled beside him. They both glanced over at the witch beside them. Hermione had untied the knot of her robe and was slowly sliding it down her shoulders.

"Hermione." Remus gulped. "I can't... I need-" They heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm on fire." Hermione whispered. "I need something." She trailed a hand down the length of her tank before cupping herself. A soft moan later and both men were breathing heavy.

"Kitten, I really want to help you with that." Sirius whined. "This is such a bad idea."

"So bad." Hermione moaned. She brushed aside the small covering that was her red panties.

"Bloody hell. Fuck. Merlin" Remus groaned as he watched Hermione work her fingers into her core. "Fucking perfect."

"Kitten, let me and Moony help you with that." Sirius's voice dropped to a husky timber. He took a step towards her pulling Remus along with him.

"Please." Hermione moaned softly.

"We can talk about this in the morning," She pleaded with her last coherent thought before the lust potion completely took over the trio.

Remus unbuttoned his pants. Sirius tugged Hermione's hands away from herself before diving in himself.

Hermione reaches up and removed her tank bearing her upper body to them. She was as naked as the men were. She watched as Remus latched on to a taunt nipple and threw her head back in pleasure before running her hands into both men's hair.

In a desirous haze, the three took turns working each other up. Some part of Hermione thought to be surprised when Sirius turned to Remus and snogged him after he came up for air from between her legs.

Remus seemed unfazed and after Sirius moved back he pushed the dark haired animagus aside before settling between Hermione's thighs and thrusting into her. She heard Sirius laugh before she felt two pairs of hands back on her. Remus moves inside of her and Hermione realized just how large he really was. She wrapped both legs around the werewolf before moaning loudly.

"Silencing charms." Remus hissed out before thrusting back into the witch underneath him. "You feel so good, Mione. So fucking tight."

"Turn her over, Moony. I want her mouth." Sirius hissed from next to the pair.

Remus slid out of her before flipping her over. She was barely aware of how quickly they moved her before she had Remus sliding back into her. She dropped her mouth open in shock, a squeal falling out before it was muffled by a mouthful of Sirius. Hermione licked before popping her mouth off of the man.

"Little warning next time?" She asked before dropping her mouth back on to the cheeky pure blood.

The wizard in question had little time to answer. Instead he tugged a handful of curls down, watching as the witch took more of him until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Kitten. That's it." He praised. He raised his eyes to the man behind her. "Make her come, Moony."

The werewolf behind her sped up his pace, reaching a hand under her to find her special place. He swirled two fingers around her nub and Hermione gave a gasp before sucking Padfoot harder.

"Fuck! Yes. Do that again Moony." Sirius barked. "She fucking loved it."

Remus swirled his fingers again, and thrust home hard. He felt her wet heat tighten around him before her muscles spazzed and he knew she was coming. He managed two more hard thrusts before he was shouting his pleasure too.

Remus just barely managed to be aware enough to watch as Hermione tightened her lips around his friend and swallow. He watched as her throat worked and Padfoot moved both of his hands to the sides of her face. His hips thrusted up as he held her face.

"Mhm." Sirius groaned as he came down from his high. "Fuck. Sorry Kitten. But damn."

Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she moved slowly away from the two men.

The haze of potion induced lust seemed to be fading from each of them.

"We're not going to be able to leave until someone unlocks the door." Hermione murmured. "And I'm hungry."

Sirius smirked impishly. "Well, we still have more chocolate."

Both men looked towards Hermione failing to hide their desire.

Hermione just grinned. "I could go for more chocolate."

Remus jumped up, "I'll grab it." He paused, "And the fire whiskey."

The three continued on with the remaining chocolate and fire whiskey until the large clock chime morning.

Hermione was covered in love bites and small finger like bruises. She turned to the men laying on either side of her, "Merry Christmas."

The both chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Love."

"We should get dressed. Molly and the rest will be down soon to open presents." Remus groaned.

"True enough. Maybe we should clean up the room too." Hermione said, glancing around the room. Books had fallen off the shelf at one point when Sirius has gotten ambitious and declared nothing would turn Hermione on more then being taken against the family grimoires. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately Hermione has agreed. She had loved it. She'd also loved watching Sirius take her against said books as Remus had his way with Sirius.

"I don't have my wand or I'd clean it up." Hermione told the men.

"Here, use mine while I dress." Hermione was thrust a wand. Speechless, she turned to the man.

"You're okay with me using your wand?" Hermione asked.

"Love, if you couldn't tell, the wolf loves you. I think using my wand will be fine." Remus grinned goofily before brushing his fingers over the bruised bite mark he had left on the skin were her shoulder met her neck. Hermione shivered in delight remembering how she had ended up with the same bite mark that Sirius had. The pair had grinned at each other when they realized that Remus was more Moony than Remus at one point in the night.

"Well, okay." Hermione said before glancing away. She smiled before turning to the shelves and flicking the wand at the mess of books. The room cleaned and with the three dressed again, they waited for the first sign of life in the old house.

Two pairs of footsteps descended the stars soon enough. The door unlocked and swung open, revealing a pair of twins.

"We protected you," one grinned at Remus and then Sirius.

"From the evils that was Tonks." The other laughed.

"You should,"

"Thank us." The both have a huge smile before frowning slightly at the three people housed in the library. Their eyes widened when they spotted the curly haired witch between the pair of marauders.

"Hermione?" The Twins asked confused.

"Let me guess, you didn't think I was still in the room when you locked the door on the two men?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Er- No. we thought you'd left for the kitchen. We heard you say you wanted hot chocolate." The pair frowned together.

"It's alright." Sirius said wrapping his arm around the woman next to him. "Next time, don't lock doors in my house unless it's your bedroom." Sirius gave them both a look.

"Right, then we" one started.

"Should probably unlock the door to the basement." The other finished.

"We kept Tonks down there." They finished.

Hermione turned her head towards the werewolf, burrowing her face into his jumper to muffle her laugh.

"You locked Tonks in the basement last night?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Well, she didn't need to find what we though would be the pair of you in a compromising situation." The Twins looked at them innocently.

The three all grinned mischievously as they remembered the previous night and then laughed picturing Tonks finding them.

"She'd have been surprised all right."

Hermione giggled. "Let's go get dressed and then we can unlock her."

The three quickly to the stairs to their rooms. Hermione chose to shower quickly to remove the lingering smells of fire-whiskey, chocolate and sweat from her tired body. She pulled on her favorite pair of dark jeans and a red jumper. Finding her favorite pair of Christmas socks, Hermione pulled them on and left the room.

She entered the kitchen and found the twins sitting at the table, each with coffees. Sirius was leaning against the counter with a tea in his hands and Remus was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Hermione frowned at the anxious werewolf.

"Moony here isn't sure what he should say to the crazy witch who drugged us last night." Sirius chuckled. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Though I told him he should just say thank you. Honestly, who's have thought you were so delicious. I mean, I definitely thought about it. But first hand experience was way better than mere thoughts and dreams."

Hermione flushed. "Sirius!" She sighed. "Though seriously, I would let her know that drugging people is unacceptable. Where did she even get a lust potion anyways? Professor Snape said she was deplorable at potions when he had her as a student."

Both men sighed heavily before turning to the twins. The twins groaned, equally exasperated.

One twin turned to the group, "We don't sell lust potions,"

"But we know who has a deft hand at making them." The second twin finished.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Our mother." The Twins said simultaneously.

"Fuck. Molly Weasley." Sirius grumbled.

"Alright, let's just get this over with. Open the door, Fred." Hermione snatched her wand from her jumper, holding it out in case the witch in question became upset after her failed attempt at seduction.

She watched as the door swung open and a red haired, red faced witch charged out. "How dare you! Who locked me in here?" She screeched.

"Relax, Dora." Sirius placated, waving his hands around. "You weren't the only one to get locked in a room last night"

The kitchen door burst open as the remaining Weasley family all charged into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley at the front of the pack. "We heard screaming." They watched the witch glance around spotting Remus and Tonks standing near each other. She barely glanced at Hermione standing on the other side of Remus or Sirius next to her. "Oh Tonks. How lovely. You and Remus finally got together. What a perfect Christmas for the happy couple. Let me just make you both some breakfast after your long night."

The witch bustled around the kitchen as the other inhabitants of the house watched, shocked by Mrs. Weasley's assumption. "Well, at least we know who helped." Sirius grumbled as he shuffled closer to Hermione and Remus.

"Molly, I dare say I am hungry. However, Tonks and I are not together. I'm not sure where you got that assumption." Remus declared for the entire kitchen.

Hermione shuffled behind the two men, pulling them even further away from the obsessive witch and the Weasley family. Tonks sported a large grin, an obvious hopeful response to Mrs. Weasley's declaration.

"Unfortunately, it seems that Remus, Hermione and I were locked in the library last night and that Tonks was locked into the basement all by herself all night. We had just unlocked the door to free her when you all came in." Sirius grinned.

Mrs. Weasley flushed. "Tonks, dear. Are you okay?" She reaches for the witch, hugging her comfortingly before spinning towards the curly haired witch. "Hermione! How dare you hide in the library with two older men. That's no place for you!"

Hermione frowned. The relationship between her and Mrs. Weasley was rather stunted. The witch often ignored her until she needed something. When she did need something, it usually involved Hermione failing at something. "Mrs. Weasley, I dare say I didn't stay in the library. I was locked in. It's only due to Tonks that I was even there to begin with." She flashed both witches a smirk, aware of what they were trying to accomplish. "After Tonks asked me to give Remus her Christmas gift, Remus opened it immediately. We found that it was a lovely piece of chocolate which he offered to share."

Hermione watched as Tonks flushed and Mrs. Weasley paled.

"After Sirius, Hermione and I had some, we realized how hot the library was. We tried opening the door but it was locked. Spells wouldn't work." Remus grinned.

"So we had a slumber party and finished the chocolate with some fire whiskey until someone let us out this morning." Sirius gave a bark like laugh as both witches openly gaped at a smirking Hermione.

"I dare say it started my Christmas Day off right." Hermione grinned at each of her men.

"To right." Sirius declares. Remus just chuckled before running a hand in his blonde hair.

The other inhabitants of the house seemed to believe this was a plausible story and made their way to the table seats to prepare for breakfast.

Hermione stepped towards Tonks, her wand still tucked into her hand. She raised it slightly pointing at the witch. "If you ever attempt to drug Remus every again, I will personally tattoo rapist on your forehead while you sleep. Do you understand?"

"Hermione-" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Oh save it you harpy! I know you're the one who made the damn chocolates to begin with." Hermione pointed her wand at the older witch. "Do not make me curse you as well. I will test every piece of food you offer us. And don't even think about doing anything like this to Harry either. You will not like the end results." Hermione hissed angrily.

Both women seemed weary of the angry witch. Hermione's hair sparked angrily, her curls tightened and frizzed. She felt hands settle on her shoulders and stumbled back as they pulled her away from Tonks and Mrs. Weasley.

"Your anger makes you look delicious, Kitten. Let's just grab a snack and spend the next few hours opening up our very own Christmas present. Say, in my bedroom?" Sirius whispered before nipping her ear.

Remus, with his sensitive hearing mumbled an agreement before grabbing some snacks from a cabinet. "Let's go."

"But you-" Tonks started before Mrs. Weasley jabbed her with an elbow.

The trio just grinned before Remus pulled them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sirius tossed her on his large bed before both men undressed.

"Merry Christmas to me." Hermione mumbled.


End file.
